


tastes sweeter

by clarakent (niewanyin)



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Jason Todd, Fuck Or Die, Gunplay, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Object Insertion, Top Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/clarakent
Summary: Slade wants revenge on Dick, and he uses Jason to get it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 411
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	tastes sweeter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmfillz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmfillz/gifts).



> Thanks to anaer for the beta work!

Jason is still wearing his t-shirt. He's still wearing his socks too, and _that's_ fucking hilarious. His jeans, underwear, and shoes are long gone, but he's still wearing his fucking socks. He wants to laugh. Tries to. It comes out as a sob.

Slade laughs.

The old man standing above is looking down at him and smirking as Jason struggles in his chains. Slade only bothered with his wrists. That was all he needed. He climbs onto the bed, kneeling over him. Strong hands force Jason's legs over shoulders, exposing his ass. Slade hums approvingly at the cum leaking out.

Jason was a virgin three hours ago. It feels ridiculous to be crying over losing that. He needs to suck it up. So he got it up the ass a few times, big deal. He doesn’t need to be such an emotional wreck, but that’s always been his biggest problem. He can’t control his emotions for the life of him. Bruce keeps chiding him about that. 

Gloved fingers slide into his ass, and Jason blinks up at the ceiling, refusing to look at Slade.

"No blood," the fucker remarks. He crooks his fingers, and Jason can't stop the whimper. "You take it like a good bitch, at least."

Jason hates him. God, he hates him so fucking much. He has no idea why Slade is doing this to _him_. Revenge, he said. On Dick fucking Grayson. A man that Jason barely knows. A man who probably won’t even care because Dick has made it very clear that Jason is a disappointment in every conceivable way. He's not worthy of the Robin legacy. He doesn’t deserve Bruce adopting him. He's completely and utterly pathetic. He doubts _Dick fucking Grayson_ would ever let himself get fucked up the ass by Slade Wilson.

“Won’t Grayson just love the sight of you?” Slade whispers, and Jason squeezes his eyes shut, bites his lip, and curses himself for leaving the tower because he was bored. He’d put himself in the prime position to be kidnapped by Deathstroke.

Slade has four fingers up his ass and is now trying to sneak his thumb in, too, and Jason shakes his head because he can't take it. He can't stop the whine. The leather is weird inside him, too smooth for what Slade is doing to him. 

Jason doesn't want this. 

Slade doesn’t care.

The first time Slade fucked him, all he did was beg, plead, scream that he didn't want it, _please,_ he'd do anything. Slade had just laughed and told him he sounded like a bitch and he was going to get fucked anyway.

God, no wonder Dick's disappointed in him. Jason's disappointed in _himself_.

Slade gets his thumb inside Jason's ass, and it hurts. He pushes in farther, wanting to see Jason take his whole fist.

He will. 

Jason's body might be new to this, but it's bowing to Slade's will. The cum on Jason's shirt is proof of that. Slade had gone out of his way to make sure Jason came in round two. He hadn’t even fought it, knowing begging was useless. He's nothing more than a hole to be fucked. 

Jason has to stop himself from clenching down as Slade forces more of his hand inside, a fist that feels too big and too terrible and tears leak out of his eyes like the cum leaks out of his ass, pushed out by Slade's _fucking_ hand, so fucking much of it. He feels it cooling on his stomach, too, and his cock stirs again as Slade's fist presses right up against something that feels _so fucking good._ He hates it.

"God, you're a natural whore," Slade whispers in his rasp. The sound grates on Jason's ears.

He wants out of these chains. He wants to kick Slade’s fucking ass.

He wants to go home and curl up under the covers and never get up again.

Slade fucks him with his fist for longer than Jason can keep track of. It could have been a minute, or it could have been an hour. It’s too long. He stares at the ceiling until Slade’s fist leaves just as slowly as it had entered. It's awful how good it feels. He’s shaking, both from how it feels and the effort not to burst into deeper, harsher sobs. It takes all he has as Slade leaves him fully, and he also hates how fucking _empty_ he feels.

Slade laughs again, like he knows exactly what Jason is thinking. He probably does. Jason has an inkling this isn't the first time that Slade's done this. It all feels too...practiced. Too standard. Slade might be following a script. He isn't fucking Jason because he wants to fuck Jason, but because he thinks this is the best way to get under Dick's skin.

God, everything since becoming Robin has been about Dick Grayson. Why should losing his virginity be any different?

Slade tsks, moves, and then there’s something inside of Jason again, something big and cold and hard. Jason squeezes down reflexively. He blinks up at Slade, tears still clouding his vision, and then he hears the click of a gun’s safety being removed.

A gun...that’s _inside_ him. 

He starts screaming. “Oh God, oh God, oh God, _please_ no, _please_ don’t do this.” Slade is just so fucking amused as he turns the safety back on.

Jason doesn't want a gun inside him. He doesn’t want anything inside of him, but not this especially. He has no fucking clue if it's loaded or not. He's praying that it isn't loaded, and Jason doesn’t even know if he fucking believes in God. He stops when it hits him that if God were real, if God gave a shit about him, he wouldn't be in this fucking position in the first place. Instead, he wishes Bruce would burst into this room to pummel Slade into a bloody mess and carry Jason out of here.

Slade squeezes his leg. The leather of his glove is wet, and Jason wants to scream again because he knows it's cum. Slade’s cum that had been _inside_ him.

"Don't worry, boy," Slade says. "It's just for now. When Dick gets here, that's when we can let the _real_ fun begin."

No. No, he doesn't want this. He doesn't want any of this. He thrashes in his chains, trying to escape, trying to dislodge the gun from his ass, trying to be anywhere that isn't here because _fuck_ this place and fuck this _shit_ and fuck Dick _fucking_ Grayson and _Slade Wilson_ and _Bruce Wayne_ and fucking _fuck_ Robin! Jason just wants to be home.

He's crying again, but he can’t give a shit. Maybe if he looks too pathetic, Slade will get disgusted and kick him out before Dick has the chance to see this and _know_ what a failure Jason is.

Slade laughs again and stands up. He walks out without another word, leaving Jason chained in a cold room on a hard mattress with a gun shoved up his ass.

*

He doesn't know when Slade is going to come back or when Dick is going to get here. He hopes Dick gets here before Slade comes back. Trying to escape isn't fucking working; Slade had stripped him of anything he might use to pick the locks. It's not going to happen. He has no idea what _is_ going to happen, but he knows that it's going to be something painful and humiliating. Possibly terrifying. He’s very aware of the gun still in him.

He tries to sleep, but it never comes. That’s probably a good thing considering the only thing that Jason thinks would happen are nightmares, and he’s already living a nightmare. When he woke up, he would still be _in_ this same fucking nightmare.

It's a very long time before he hears voices and footsteps outside the door, and fear curdles in his gut when he recognizes those voices as Slade and Dick. The door opens, and Slade shoves Dick inside, stepping in right behind him. Dick stumbles. He’s looking worse for the wear, face bruised and costume ripped. Arms bound behind his back. Any hope Jason’s had that _Dick_ might rescue him dies. 

Jason closes his eyes. He can hear when Dick finally sees him and flinches at the gasp that leaves Dick's mouth. 

"What the fuck?" Dick shouts, and Jason wants to laugh. That’s the question that he's been asking himself this entire goddamn time. Dick is angry, demanding answers, demanding to know what the fuck is going on, but then there’s a grunt and a thud, the sound of a body hitting the ground. Dick, he assumes. 

"Listen here, Grayson," Slade snarls, vicious like a wild animal. "You see that nice piece of ass there? You're going to fuck him. I already got him ready for you."

Fear threads itself through Jason's heart, wrapping around every nook and cranny. He wants to die. Dick is for sure going to fuck him. Jason is about to be fucked by the first fucking Robin, and if he's going to die after it happens anyway, which he’s starting to think is likely, he would rather die now. Even if Slade doesn’t kill him, he has no idea how the fuck he's going to survive after this.

"You want me to _rape him_?” Dick is horrified. “No!” he shouts. “I won’t; what the fuck?!” Anger clouds his voice, and he pulls himself up to his knees. “I’m not going to do that to him. He’s a fucking kid!"

Slade’s laugh is dark. He walks over to Jason, unconcerned with Dick behind him. Jason forces himself to open his eyes. Dick’s teeth are bared, rage exuding off him, and he’s watching Jason. Slade, standing next to the bed, reaches a hand between Jason's legs and grips the handle of the gun. Dick’s eyes widen. 

"This is loaded." Slade cocks the gun, and Jason panics, hyperventilating. He's going to die. He’s going to die from a loaded gun in his ass, and he can't stop begging, pleading, "Please, no, please, God, no, please," over and over.

He takes it all back. He doesn't want to die; he'll do anything to survive. He turns his head to Dick, whose face is green with horror, and begs him instead.

"Please don't let me die; please just _fuck_ me, it’s fine, please, please, _please_."

He's sobbing. Tears and snot trail down his face. His legs want to close, but Slade's thick arm between them is stopping that, and he can feel the gun inside him, just waiting for Dick to make one stupid fucking move.

Dick turns his head away in disgust, and then, the most hateful tone Jason has ever heard come out of him: "Fine,” he spits out. “I'll rape him."

Jason squeezes his eyes shut again. He doesn't want Dick to use that word. No. It’s not that. It's _not._ It's... _no_.

Jason doesn't want any of this to be happening to him.

Dick pulls himself up and walks over to them. Slade pulls the gun from Jason and moves away, an awful smirk on his face. Jason whimpers at that, and wants to close his legs again. He only just resists the impulse. 

He can't do that. What's to stop Slade from sticking that gun back up his ass and pulling the trigger if he does? Dick? He forces his legs to stay open. He can’t think about how he must look to Dick right now. Probably pathetic as shit. Like a fucking slut.

“Don’t get any ideas about fighting me,” Slade tells Dick. He moves to stand behind his other captive, pulling Dick’s back to his chest. One hand reaches down, slowly unbuckling his pants. Dick grinds his teeth, shaking with rage as Slade takes out Dick’s, well, dick, and that makes Jason want to laugh because it's such a fucking ridiculous phrase, and it's kind of hilarious, and this situation is more than horrifying. It's big. Long _and_ girthy, and Jason didn't really get much of an eyeful of Slade's, but he thinks Dick's look bigger. Not that it really matters. It's going to hurt like hell because getting fucked just hurts like hell in general.

Slade hums his appreciation before gripping it. Dick jumps. He hisses through his teeth, fury dancing in his eyes. Slade strokes him, smirking as he grows to hardness. “We have to make sure the kid will _feel_ it when you fuck him.” He leans close to Dick’s ear. “Fucked him so many times, I want to make sure he’s still going to be a vice.”

That voice is going to haunt Jason’s nightmares.

He dares to glance at Dick's face. His stomach sinks. It's worse than he thought.

Dick doesn't think he's disgusting. His face is full of _pity_.

Slade pushes Dick forward, makes him climb onto the bed, then forces him right between Jason’s legs. He keeps his grip on Dick’s cock, ever so helpfully lining it up, guiding him into Jason before he lets go. Dick’s jaw is clenched tighter than Jason has ever seen it.

Slade moves his hands to Dick’s hips and shoves, literally shoving him all the way inside.

Jason screams. His vision whites out from the pain, worse than he’d imagined - worse than Slade before.

When he comes to, Dick’s hands aren’t bound behind his back. Slade has used the cuffs to attach one wrist to Jason’s. The tightness of two handcuffs pinch his skin. Dick’s other hand rests on the bed on the other side of Jason’s head, allowing him the leverage to keep himself from crushing Jason.

It hits Jason, not for the first time, that Dick is really fucking handsome. It’s hard not to notice with his face so close above him. This is a man that Jason has fantasized about, but it's never been like _this_. It's never been with a man who’s fucked him twice - three times if Jason counted the man’s fist - sitting in a corner of the room with his cock in one hand and a gun in the other. That’d be a weird fucking fantasy.

He doesn't know what he wants from Dick. Maybe just some acknowledgment that he's here, that he is a human being Dick is fucking and not some fucking doll. Right now, if Jason's going to be honest, he just feels like a sex toy that Slade just passed on to Dick. Sloppy fucking seconds.

His legs are stretched out limply on either side of Dick, too heavy to move, and he thinks that he might not be able to walk when this is done. Whenever it fucking ends.

If it ever fucking ends.

Dick thrusts in and out slowly, taking his time where Slade didn’t, and Jason tries to meet his eyes once again, wanting to make sure that he's _seen_. He just wants to make sure that he's real. That he’s present, that this is happening to a real person, because he's not sure anymore. There's something fucking his ass, and he's used to that right now. That's terrifying.

What if he wakes up tomorrow and it feels wrong that he doesn't have someone inside him? He never wants to be fucked again, but what if he misses it? The thought terrifies him.

Why he gets so worked up over this, he has no idea, but something breaks inside of him. He can't make Dick look at him, much less meet his eyes, and he hears Slade panting in the corner. He's so fucking tired. He's so fucking afraid that he'll feel empty when this is all said and done, his ass as empty as his heart is, and he breaks down. Shuddering, aching sobs leave him. His entire body shakes. He tries to wrap his arms around himself, but his arms are still chained above his head, useless. He wants to curl up, but he can't make his legs move, either. Dick is still between them anyway. 

His entire body is useless, beholden to Slade’s will, and he's convinced that he's never going to be able to control it again.

He's sobbing hard, eyes squeezed shut from the force of his tears, and he jumps when he feels a strong, warm hand on his cheek. The thrusting stops. 

Jason opens his eyes. Tears still cloud his vision, but he can make out Dick’s blurry face above him, eyes locked onto his. 

"Hey," Dick whispers. "It's going to be okay."

Jason shakes his head. He doesn't know if that's even possible.

"I'm scared." The admission slips out of his mouth before he can stop it. He means it, though. He's so, so fucking terrified, unsure if anything is ever going to feel okay again. Dick's eyes are so big, so wide, and they look at him with such deep care and sympathy that it makes Jason start sobbing all over again. "I don't think we're going to get out of this."

"The sooner Grayson finishes, the sooner I’ll let you go," Slade replies mockingly from the corner. Jason had almost forgotten him. 

Dick growls, but resumes his thrusting. It's a little faster, a little rougher. Jason will accept anything to make this night end. He closes his eyes and lets the tears stream, doing his best to accept what's happening to his body.

It doesn't take long before Dick releases a few harsh breaths. Jason feels his ass fill with cum for the third time that night. He takes a deep breath when it happens, just glad for it to be over.

He hears two shots before it all goes dark.

*

Jason wakes up with Dick still inside. He’s crushing him, too, face pressed into Jason’s shirt. The keys to his chains are next to him as well as his clothes. Dick begins to stir, and Jason tries to nudge him awake so he can get out of this hell faster.

Dick groans, blinking the drug hangover out of his system.Jason shifts beneath him, catching his attention, and Dick turns white, pulling out quickly. Jason has to bite back the whimper of discomfort. Neither of them says a word.

Dick is quick about unlocking the chains and putting himself away so Jason can actually move his arms, pinpricks chasing their way up and down, and he can barely get them to listen to him. Dick has to help him into his underwear, jeans, and shoes because Jason was right: he can't move. Dick even has to carry him out of this place, Jason pressing his face into Dick's shoulder the whole way. He closes his eyes and drifts, letting himself fall right back to sleep, because he's done with this night and he's done with this shit.

Dick can clean up the mess.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm salazarastark on tumblr as well, so follow me [here](https://salazarastark.tumblr.com/)! I'm not as active as I'd like to be, but I'm always up for talking about my fics or anything else!


End file.
